1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulated button assembly, and more particularly to a modulated button assembly for an overload protection switch so that with the same base, numerous different buttons are able to mate with the base to form a complete button assembly to reduce manufacture cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent electrical appliance from overloading, a dual metal plate or the like is provided to the switch such that when the current passes through the switch is overloaded to cause the rise of the dual metal plate temperature, which will automatically cut off continuous power transmission to the electrical appliance and thus the electrical appliance is protected. Normally, the function of the dual metal plate is based on the heat expansion differences between the two metals of the plate and is securely received in the switch having a button assembly and a housing partially and pivotally receiving therein the button assembly. Because there are numerous different buttons available on the market, users will have to search for the suitable element to connect to the button chosen to allow the button assembly to be received in the housing, which is very troublesome and labor efficient. Furthermore, to mate with the different buttons, the manufacturers have to prepare different molds for making different bases for interconnecting the buttons and the housing of the switch. This is another drawback in which manufacture cost is increased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved modulated button assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved modulated button assembly having a universal base for mating with different buttons so that the combination of the universal base is able to interconnect the buttons to the housing of a switch.
Another objective of the present invention is that the manufacture cost is dramatically decreased.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.